


Love Lead Us Here

by AnnaSepulchre



Series: Stalker AU [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSepulchre/pseuds/AnnaSepulchre
Summary: "Sorry, I promise I wasn't watching you sleep or anything creepy like that." 2009 - Dan kidnaps Phil. Phil's POV.A repost from my old account to my new account, so if this looks familiar, you've probably read it before.





	Love Lead Us Here

**Author's Note:**

> STOP READING RIGHT NOW.  
> Go back up and read all the tags. All of them.
> 
> This is not a kind fic with a happy ending. It's edging on darkfic.  
> This is really what the "don't like, don't read" warning was created for.
> 
> Writing Dan and Phil, and what do I do to them? I'm so sorry, lads. You're good dudes and don't deserve this.

Phil, against his better judgement, had started to drift off - it was clear that the bonds around his wrists and ankles weren't loosening anytime soon, and though he had enough slack to move around and turn on his side on the bed, it wasn't enough room to get anywhere. The cuffs around his wrists and ankles were soft and secure, wrists held above his head but with enough slack that he could bring his elbows down to chin level before it started getting difficult. As far as he could tell, the ropes holding him in place were connected under the bed; pulling his wrists down caused tension in his legs, and pulling his legs up made his wrists drag above his head.

 

Phil was loosely curled up on his side as much as he could manage and was lingering in an exhausted state between wakefulness and sleeping when he heard the key in the front door. He struggled back to consciousness, still groggy but panic starting to clear it up.

 

"Hey Phil, I'm back- oh, were you sleeping?" Dan sat the grocery bag down and took off his coat, draping it over the back of a chair in Phil's room like he'd lived there all his life. He perched on the edge of the bed and brushed Phil's fringe out of his face. "Shh, go back to sleep, Phil, get some rest." He smiled, his eyes crinkling fondly at the corners.

 

Phil twitched back from Dan's touch, and Dan laughed quietly and leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his forehead; Phil shuddered. "It's okay, just sleep for a bit. I'll be right here when you wake up, don't worry." He tugged a quilt over Phil and stroked a hand firmly down Phil's side, smoothing it out and sighing softly. "We'll watch a movie when you're more awake; try and get some rest, yeah? You've had a rough day."

 

Phil's eyes closed and he shook a little, a whimper pulled out of his throat at the heat of Dan's hand through the quilt.

 

"Oh Phil, don't make sounds like that." Dan laughed a little. "You've no idea what that makes me wanna do to you, and you need rest right now." He cradled Phil's cheek in one hand, thumb brushing the high arch of his cheekbone. "So beautiful," he whispered reverently. The heat of his hand felt scalding against Phil's skin, and Phil only barely resisted flinching away.

 

"So good for me," he heard Dan whisper. "You'll be so good for me." The heat of Dan's hand left his face and Phil felt his weight ease off the bed. Phil felt exhausted beyond compare, but Dan told him to sleep and he had plans for later, which meant he probably wasn't going to kill him in his sleep. Phil's brain couldn't fight anymore; he was warm under the quilt and he could hear the soft rustling of Dan rummaging in the grocery bag, and his head felt so heavy and he was in his own bed anyway. Within a minute Phil's breathing evened and he passed out.

 

-

 

Phil woke slowly and rolled onto his back and stretched, joints popping. His shoulder felt cramped; he must've slept funny. He went to roll it but his wrist-

 

Phil's eyes popped open with a start and he gasped. He tried to speak but his voice cracked - his throat felt sahara dry.

 

"God, you look good like that."

 

Phil's head rolled to the side and his tongue caught. Dan was laying next to him, back against the headboard and laptop balanced on his knees. He'd stripped down to just his t-shirt and skinny jeans, hat firmly on his head with only his fringe showing. He smiled a little ruefully.

 

"Sorry, I promise I wasn't watching you sleep or anything creepy like that." Dan laughed a little and fidgeted with his t-shirt, pulling it down like he had any fat at all to hide.

 

Phil couldn't even comment on how insane that sounded because his head felt so messy. "Water?" he asked, voice rasping.

 

Dan's eyes widened. "Of course, no problem." He shut his laptop and climbed over Phil to get off the bed; Phil closed his eyes and took a deep breath to not flinch, but all that succeeded in was sucking in Dan's scent and making him feel dizzy.

 

"Here you go, sit up a little, Phil." Dan came back almost immediately with a bottle of water with a straw in it, holding the straw to his lips. Phil drank and drank until Dan pulled the straw away.

 

"Slow down, love, you'll make yourself sick." Phil's stomach twisted at the pet name, and he closed his eyes as Dan reached out and combed his fingers through Phil's hair gently.

 

"Go on, you can have some more." The straw pressed against his lips, and Phil could feel an embarrassed flush crawling up his neck at the care; Dan's hand cradling the back of his skull and massaging his scalp with gentle fingertips, the feeling of Dan's eyes burning a hole in him with his stare.

 

The straw pulled away again, and Dan shifted away briefly before coming back; Phil made an ugly noise as a new gag was forced between his lips again and tied around his head.

 

"Shh, love, I'm sorry." Dan sounded so regretful, and Phil opened his eyes, watering slightly, to see Dan looking a little sad. "Maybe soon you won't need it, but I don't want anyone else interrupting us if you decided to scream or something." Dan stroked Phil's face again, fingers trailing down Phil's neck, a hopeful look crossing his face. "You wouldn't do that, right? You want it to be just us, don't you?"

 

Phil nodded a little too quickly, eyes wide, and Dan sighed, smiling. "I know I'm just paranoid, I'll keep it there for now just in case." He cupped Phil's head in his hands and pressed a kiss to his head, breath ruffling Phil's hair. He breathed deeply, holding Phil there for a second, and Phil wildly thought that he could bring an elbow down, knock into Dan's frail-looking collarbones and then... what? What would he do? He was still tied up and gagged. Phil pressed his eyes shut tightly, fighting tears but unable to help the choked sob garbled around the gag.

 

"What is it, Phil? Oh, don't cry, love." One of Dan's hands slipped down to cradle his neck and his mouth moved so softly over his cheek, kissing the tears out of the corner of his eyes. His breath smelled clear like water and slightly minty, and he whispered inaudible little praises that Phil only caught snippets of: "beautiful" "precious" "mine". Phil's whole body shook with a small tremor at the contrast of how dangerous Dan was and how gentle he was being. Dan slowly let him go and eased off the bed, rummaging around in the grocery bag.

 

"Let's watch a movie, yeah? I rented a couple of Ghibli films - what do you think, Spirited Away or Princess Mononoke?" He held up two DVDs, one in each hand.

 

_I don't know_ , Phil thought. _What I do I want to associate with this horrific moment of my life forever?_ He blinked slowly and then looked at the copy of Princess Mononoke.

 

Dan's smile was blinding, and Phil's heart skipped a little. _If this had been different_ , he thought wildly, _if Dan hadn't been like this, we could've been... something_. Dan was heart-stoppingly beautiful, and as he climbed over Phil again to reach his laptop, Phil could feel his cock twitch in his jeans despite the situation.

 

-

 

Dan had set up his laptop on Phil's thighs - "Not too heavy? Okay, good." - and proceeded to curl tightly up against Phil's side for the duration of the movie, head resting on Phil's chest and tracing absent designs with his fingers against Phil's torso. About halfway through Phil had stopped paying attention to the movie and started focusing on his breathing, trying to not get aroused. But focusing on his breathing meant pulling in more of Dan's scent, and an increased awareness of how warm and solid Dan felt tucked up against his side, Dan's face occasionally rubbing against his chest and making soft contented sounds like a cat. By the time the credits rolled, Phil was half hard in his skinny jeans - it wasn't too visible if you weren't looking for it, but it still made Phil sick with nerves.

 

"God, I love Princess Mononoke, don't you? Such a good story." Dan stretched out along Phil's side; Phil felt a small pang of something in his chest, looking at how they were nearly the same height. Dan's hand slid up Phil's arm and tangled with his fingers, and he lolled his head onto Phil's shoulder, smiling up at him. Phil's chest panged again, and this time he recognized it; longing, wanting. Wanting a different reality where Dan wasn't like this, where Dan just wanted him normally, where he could pull this boy into his arms and not twinge with fear.

 

Dan must've seen something in his eyes, because the look on his face changed, turning intense. His right hand trailed up Phil's chest, up the side of his neck, into his hair where he tugged gently, and Phil hated himself but he let out a quiet whine, starting to shake.

 

"Oh Phil, you should've let me know," Dan said softly, the air between them feeling loaded. "I'm here to take care of you, you know." Dan pressed himself more firmly against Phil's side, bracing his elbow between Phil's arm and head, lifting up so Phil's field of vision was just Dan. Dan's fingers traced his cheekbone and delicately swept his fringe out of his face, eyes roaming restlessly over Phil's features.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Dan said, even quieter. His eyes looked worried and Phil felt pulled in every direction: _what the fuck how could I stop you, god you're so beautiful and so fucked up, don't look worried (don't get mad)._

 

"Blink once if I can kiss you," Dan whispered, and Phil became hyperaware of his eyes, the fact that he'd slept in his contacts, the persistent itchiness under his eyelids, and he reflexively blinked, tears welling up.

 

Dan's face glowed with awe as he traced Phil's jaw with shaky fingers, tilting Phil's chin up and pressing his lips to Phil's stretched around the gag. Phil closed his eyes and started shaking more violently, his stomach turning at the wrongness of it but his heart twisting at how softly Dan's lips moved across his. Dan delicately licked at Phil's upper lip and then his lower, and Phil's shaking only grew stronger as he let out a fractured moan. Dan gasped against his mouth, and Phil could feel Dan's stomach suck in sharply against his side. Dan's soft mouth moved and sucked at Phil's bottom lip before pulling back.

 

Phil opened his eyes, wet with tears at how intense this was, and saw Dan's pupils blown out black, his wet mouth open and eyes fixated on Phil's mouth. He traced a finger feather-light over Phil's bottom lip, and Phil closed his eyes against the darkness in Dan's.

 

"Phil," he finally said. "I can't believe we're here, god." Dan pulled away from Phil and Phil choked quietly at the loss of heat.

 

"Shh, it's alright, I'm just moving my laptop-" Dan's voice cut off as Phil felt the laptop move off his lower thighs. He heard the snap of the laptop closing, and then Dan's weight shifted, settling over him.

 

"Phil... why didn't you let me know?" Dan's voice was lower, and Phil felt fear spike into his stomach as he opened his eyes, just in time to see and feel Dan's hands caress his hips through his jeans, thumbs moving with gentle pressure against the juncture of his thigh. Even from this angle, Phil could see the bulge in his jeans, and his head lolled back to look at the ceiling as he started to struggle against Dan, gasping against the gag.

 

"Oh, Phil," Dan said, barely audible over Phil's protestations, "I'm here to take care of you-" the hand on his hip pushed him down solidly, and Phil felt his other hand press gently right over the bulge in his jeans; his gasp turned into a high-pitched whine. "-all of you. If you can't stay still, I'll just have to tighten you down." Dan's hand sought out the head of Phil's hard cock through his jeans, and he rubbed at it with consistent pressure that made Phil gasp and buck even as his stomach twisted in sick knots.

 

"Alright, have it your way. I promise you'll enjoy this if you can just relax." Dan slipped off of him and Phil gasped for breath, when he suddenly felt both his hands and legs pulled taut. He heard a clinking mechanical sound from under the bed as he struggled against it, until he lost the range of movement he'd had before. Dan's weight sunk next to him on the bed and he reappeared in his vision, looking sad.

 

"Just let me take care of you, darling, I promise you'll enjoy it." He delicately brushed Phil's hair out of his eyes, fixing it from the mess it was in from thrashing, his eyes growing more intense as they skipped over Phil's face. He shifted, straddling Phil's stomach in one swift movement - Phil bucked up ineffectively, having lost the leverage his range of movement gave him. Dan threw his head back and gasped, grinding down against Phil's stomach before stopping himself. He eased himself down on top of Phil, cradling his head, and Phil squeezed his eyes shut, tears threatening to come again.

 

"Look at me, Phil," he heard Dan say, "I just want you to look at me how I look at you."

 

Phil opened his eyes, eyelashes damp, and stared into Dan's unblinking gaze. His heart felt like a trapped hummingbird in his chest - _you look at me like you're going to eat me_ , Phil thought. _Why couldn't this just have been normal?_

 

Dan stroked his fingers down the column of Phil's throat. "That's okay," he said, smiling. "We'll get there." Worry crossed his brow. "But... you do like how I look, don't you?" He kneewalked back, bracing his hands against Phil's stomach and ground down against Phil's cock, still half-hard. His eyes fluttered closed and he bit his lower lip, stifling a moan.

 

"I hope you like the rest of me too," he said softly, and folded his arms to pull off his t-shirt. He was thin - too thin, ribs jutting out slightly as he stretched upwards. He tossed the shirt and re-balanced that ridiculous hat on his head. He leaned forward and slid his hands under Phil's t-shirt, moaning as he touched Phil's bare torso, sliding it up so it covered the cuffs on his hands. Dan was stretched out on top of him; Phil could feel Dan's cock digging into his hip, and Dan drove it home by thrusting against him a couple of times, panting, face hovering above his.

 

"I wanted," he panted, "to touch you so bad earlier, but you were asleep and so sweet, and I wanted you to remember this." He raked his fingers through Phil's hair and pulled Phil's mouth to his - Phil made a broken little sound, too shocked to resist or to reciprocate, but Dan moaned sweetly against his lips anyway. Phil's head was spinning and his cock twitched from the pressure of Dan squirming. He felt like he might be sick from how turned on he was. _Any other way,_ he thought desperately, _I would've been with him any other way._

 

Dan pulled away, mouth slick and red, and he bit down on his full lower lip, smiling from whatever he saw in Phil's eyes. "Good," he said, "that's a good start."

 

He leaned back and stood up on the bed, unfastening his jeans and stripped both his jeans and pants off in one go, kicking them off the bed. Phil writhed underneath him, eyes going wide - he was stunning, slim legs leading up to his too-skinny hips, and a full, thick cock hard and jutting out, red head wet with pre-come. Dan slowly sank to his knees over Phil, eyes hooded and wet mouth open, left hand slowly moving over his cock.

 

"God, yes, Phil," he said hoarsely. "That's it, fuck, keep looking at me like that, knew you'd be so good to me."

 

Phil whined behind the gag, soaked through with his own spit, unable to tear his eyes off of Dan's long fingers teasing his own cock. Dan braced his other hand over the center of Phil's chest and gasped, hand moving a little faster.

 

"Can feel your heart, Phil, fuck, you want me that bad?" His voice pitched up with hope and Phil felt that sharp pull of longing fighting with his disgust. Dan dipped forward and kissed his chest, right beside his hand and over Phil's heart. "Good, so good for me, baby -" Phil's heart and stomach felt so strange at the pet name, twisting behind his ribs. "- I'm gonna take you so well, don't worry, ha, fuck-"

 

Dan pulled his hand off his cock and braced it on his thigh. "Got too excited," he panted, a sheepish smile lifting the corner of his mouth, eyes lowered. "Sorry about that." He shifted and braced his hands close on the bed on either side of Phil's chest, caging him in – Phil could feel the tip of Dan's cock skip over his stomach, and his breath hitched, his eyes falling shut and head lolling back.

 

“No,” Dan said sharply – his weight shifted and fingers threaded into Phil's hair at the back of his head, urging it up. “Keep your eyes open,” he demanded, and accentuated it with a sharp tug at his hair. Phil gasped, eyes flying open to see Dan's face right in front of his, expressionless and blank. His face settled into a smile at seeing Phil's eyes open, but for the first time Phil noticed that it didn't quite reach his eyes. “Good,” Dan said, fingers easing up and rubbing gently at his scalp; Phil's eyes fluttered but he kept them open, and Dan's face relaxed back to normalcy. “Oh, so good, Phil, you listen so well.” Dan leaned in and rubbed the tip of his nose along Phil's jaw, humming happily.

 

“Look so good,” he murmured, “love seeing you look at me like that, like I'm pretty, like you want me all over you like this.” He pulled back and slid up, sitting lightly on Phil's chest with his weight on his knees. His fingers played over Phil's face, lightly petting him – Phil's head lolled back, his eyes half open, breathing shallow. He saw Dan's face crease with worry.

 

“You do want me, right, Phil? You think I'm pretty, right? I'm...” Dan broke eye contact, eyes darting down to the side. “I know I'm not the best but... I don't think I look too bad.” He looked up through his lashes at Phil, and Phil's breath caught, heart speeding up. Dan reached around and loosened the gag. “Tell me, Phil,” he whispered. “Am I good enough for you? You want me, right?” He gently eased the gag partway out of Phil's mouth.

 

Phil's heart stuttered; he wanted to yell, or scream, but it felt like Dan was a siren, dragging Phil down into the depths of his madness with him. “So... so pretty,” he said hoarsely. “Dan, you're...” he cleared his throat, voice rough. “You're so beautiful.” Phil felt like the room was spinning with Dan at the center, and nothing he was saying was a lie, but god, why couldn't this have been different. “You're... you're perfect, Dan,” he choked out, and felt like he lost a part of his sanity along with the words.

 

Dan's eyes were huge and shiny, his mouth open. “Phil,” he said breathlessly. “Oh my god, Phil.” He leaned over Phil and pressed his mouth against Phil's, no barrier between them for the first time, and Phil moaned like he was broken – his arms pulled harshly against his restraints and he realized wildly that he'd wanted to _hold_ Dan, wrap him up in his arms, and what the _fuck_ -

 

Phil ripped his head back from Dan's mouth and let out a wounded sound, like he was gutted. He felt Dan gasp out a breath against his exposed neck – _no oh god that was so stupid please don't hurt me_ – and the gag was shoved back in his mouth and tied securely with Dan's fumbling fingers.

 

“Phil, Phil, Phil, oh my god, yes, this is all I wanted,” Dan babbled, sounding lost. Dan moved off his chest and Phil's head pulled up and followed him like they were connected; he could feel tears slip from his eyes again, and blinked against the blurriness. Dan yanked and tugged at Phil's skinny jeans, pulling them down his legs along with his boxers and Phil was stripped bare before him. Dan sucked in a breath and looked up at Phil from where he was straddling his knees.

 

“I knew you would be so good to me but I didn't know how good,” he whispered. He leaned down and licked along the soft skin between Phil's thigh and groin, keeping eye contact the whole time, and Phil whimpered, unable to look away. Phil's cock was still only half-hard, torn between arousal and fear of what Dan was going to do.

 

“God, I just wanna eat you up,” he murmured against his skin. “Taste so good, all for me, this is all for me, right?” His hand slid featherlight up the inside of Phil's thigh, fingertips brushing against the sensitive skin of his balls, and Phil's chest hitched, more tears falling from his open eyes – he hesistantly nodded, terrified to look away. Dan smiled, and this time it was mostly teeth, his eyes wild.

 

“Your cock looks so good Phil, you're gonna fit inside me so well,” he said, never breaking eye contact, and he licked at the damp head of Phil's dick. Phil whined, neck hurting from looking at Dan but so, so scared to look away while he did this. Dan moaned, hot air rushing over Phil's cock, and pulled the head into his mouth, suckling just at the tip, tongue fluttering and keeping his eyes trained on Phil's face the whole time. Phil let out a horribly loud whine around the gag, nearly screaming from the intensity of the situation.

 

Dan released the tip of Phil's dick from his wet, hot mouth, and Phil collapsed back against his pillow, panting, neck unable to hold the strain anymore. Dan shifted and slid up the bed, adjusting the pillows so Phil could stay more propped up. He brushed Phil's hair back and smiled, warmth reaching his eyes. “I'm here to take care of all of you, Phil,” he reminded him. “I want you to be comfortable for this.”

 

He crawled back down, and Phil saw him crack open a bottle of lube. He warmed it up in his hands, smiling at Phil, and positioned his hand over Phil's cock in a fist, slowly sliding it down Phil's shaft. Phil let out a garbled moan.

 

“Just think,” he said softly, “I'm gonna feel even better wrapped around you than this does.” He squeezed more lube out around the circle of his fist, the cool gel slipping between his fingers against Phil's heated cock. He wiped off his hand against Phil's dick, then knelt up above him and reached behind himself.

 

“Got a surprise for you, love,” he said, and Phil's stomach sunk unpleasantly. His left hand moved behind him and he made soft little gasping noises that made Phil's dick twitch and Phil feel nauseous at what was about to happen. Dan gasped once more, and he dropped a slick, black plug onto the duvet.

 

“Stretched myself while you were asleep,” he said. “Wanted to be ready for you.” He balanced above Phil's cock, grasping it with his left hand, and Phil jerked a little; he badly wanted to close his eyes against this, but the fear of what the repurcussion might be kept them open.

 

“I'm so ready to feel you in me,” he said, gazing at Phil intensely. Phil felt the tip of his cock brush Dan's hot skin, and Dan sighed, teasing himself on Phil's dick. He smiled, and none of it reached his eyes.

 

“You're mine, aren't you, Phil? You want me to ride you? You wanna fill me up with your beautiful cock?”

 

Phil couldn't help it anymore, and he shut his eyes hard, tears leaking out. He nodded, a choked sob catching on the gag. He heard Dan moan, and then he felt the tight, slick heat of Dan's hole sink down onto him. Phil sobbed, his voice catching on a whimper, and thrust up into Dan as much as could – the wet heat surrounding his cock clamped even tighter around him, and Dan gasped.

 

“Oh Phil, Phil,” he heard Dan whine. He felt Dan's hands slide up his ribcage, and Dan's torso was flush with his, Dan's heated cock trapped between them. He grinded back onto Phil's cock and Phil moaned, low and choppy and muffled around the gag – he bucked up again and again, irregular and staccato. He felt Dan rub his face against his chest, the fur of his hat brushing his neck.

 

“Phil,” he heard Dan say, his voice teetering on the edge of begging. “Oh my god, I love it, I'm so full of your cock.” Phil moaned again, tears running down his face constantly, and he rocked up as Dan ground down. Dan's hands slid up and he dug his fingers into Phil's shoulders to give him more leverage to grind down. “Phil, Phil,” he whined, the 'l' sound tripping in throat and sounding slurred. “Love it, love that you can't even control yourself in me-” Phil bucked up again and again, a long low whine echoing out of his throat. “-oh, love, you're so good to me, fill me up so well, so perfect for me, just for me-”

 

The heat of Dan pressed against him eased off his chest, and Phil hauled in a breath, panting. He choked as Dan's hands braced against his chest and Dan lifted almost all the way off before slamming down again, starting to ride him hard.

 

“Phil, Phil, look at me, please,” Dan panted, and Phil wrenched his eyes open. Dan's hips were rocking fluidly down onto his cock, his hat tilted off his head, showing off the sweat trickling down and making his hair start to curl. Phil whined brokenly, unable to stop either the flow of tears or the short little thrusts of his hips.

 

“Oh, Phil, I can't wait,” he gasped, “can't wait until I can untie you and do this, so you can hold me and pin me down and take me however you want.” Phil's eyes widened at the image, the nausea mixing with the unbearable arousal in his stomach.

 

Dan crawled back up his chest, never ceasing the movement of his hips. “You're the only guy I've done this with, you know,” he said softly, panting, and Phil felt pinned to the bed by his eyes as he let out a garbled groan. “I practiced,” he continued, quiet like he was sharing a secret, “practiced riding a dildo I bought, pretending it was you.” Phil's eyes darted all over Dan's body as his hips twisted and slammed down, grinding back and forth – Dan's eyelids fluttered as he moaned, wet mouth slick and so close to Phil's. “God, yeah, that's it, right there,” he gasped. “Practiced – oh fuck, yes – practiced fucking myself until I could find my prostate – ah, oh, fuck – oh, god, Phil, your cock is so much better,” Dan moaned, hands balling into fists on Phil's chest.

 

Dan stilled briefly, panting, fingers uncurling and shakily petting Phil's jaw. He started up again, a slower rhythm, and Phil's eyes rolled back in his head as he choked on his whines around the gag. “Phil,” Dan said, sounding uncertain – his fingers brushed up around the soaked gag, tracing it back around his head. “Phil, look at me, tell me that you want that?” Phil felt his fingers playing with his hair, and he forced his wet eyes to focus on Dan's face. “Tell me how much you want that, you wanna pin me down and fuck me?” Phil's heart jumped in his chest, and he nodded, blinking away tears. “You want me squirming underneath you? Begging you?”

 

God, it sounded like a trap. Phil wanted to die so he didn't have to endure this, however long this would take. Dan was so beautiful and sinewy above him, and so absolutely crazy – he had no way to know what was the right answer. He nodded slowly, staring into Dan's eyes, trying to convey a good meaning. He felt Dan's fingers fiddling again, and Dan slipped the gag out of his mouth. “Tell me,” he whispered, finger coming up to trace Phil's bottom lip, hips still rocking onto Phil's cock.

 

Phil felt ensnared by Dan's eyes, and he rocked up towards him, his voice creaking around every word. “Please, Dan,” he croaked. “Anything, I'll do anything, I -” he coughed and swayed in the restraints, feeling drunk off of hearing his own voice. “I want- wanna hold you now, wanna- you feel so good-”

 

Dan's eyes shone and he wrapped an arm around the back of Phil's shoulders, pulling against the restraints and tugging his legs tighter – he hauled him in and kissed him open mouthed, tongue sliding past Phil's lips, wet and filthy. _Oh god_ , Phil thought, _I'm going to die drowning in him_. Dan's hand cradled the side of his head as he pulled back, and fresh tears sprang to Phil's eyes in horror – _I am never going to escape this_.

 

“Oh, shh, shh,” Dan shushed, kissing the corner of his eyes, his cheeks, tongue darting out in soft kitten licks to clean up his face. “God, I know, we're so perfect for each other.” His mouth met Phil's and it was all Phil could do to hold on as Dan tasted him. Dan laid him back down and gagged him again, eyes shining with unshed tears.

 

“I trust you now, I trust you won't yell for someone to come, because I'm here, right?” A single tear fell from Dan's eye and it splashed against Phil's collarbone, but he was smiling. “And I'm all you need, we're all we need. But I wanna make you scream in pleasure, so I'll just keep this in for now, yeah?” He ground down again and whined.

 

“Phil, oh god, I'm so close.” Dan threw his head back and moaned, right hand coming up to pull and tweak at his nipple. Phil groaned and let his head loll back, thrusting mindlessly in short, restricted bursts.  
  
“Ah, yes, god, Phil, please come, please please please,” Dan begged – balancing on his knees as he bounced up and down, he reached his hand behind him, fingers brushing over Phil's balls and rolling them gently over his fingers. Phil arched up, nearly screaming behind his gag, his whines reaching a fever pitch.

 

“Yeah, Phil, please, come in me, fill me up, claim me, oh, god-” Dan's bouncing grew erratic and he gasped – Phil opened his eyes to see Dan, mouth open on a silent scream, come untouched over Phil's stomach. His cock twitched, leaking more as he rode on Phil's dick, and Phil gasped, choking on air as his orgasm slammed into him, emptying into Dan's body.

 

“Phil!” Dan gasped. “Oh my god, oh, yes, oh fuck-” Dan squeezed around him, dragging Phil's orgasm out before sliding off his spent cock. Phil collapsed into his bed like his strings were cut, fresh tears making their way down his face as he gasped. He watched Dan pick up the black plug, and his eyes widened as Dan eased it back into himself, gasping and squirming, red-faced at the stimulation. Dan's eyes met Phil's and he smirked, panting.

 

“Gave me such a good gift, Phil, oh my god.” He ran his hand over his head, knocking his hat off and raking through his sweaty hair, the sweat curling it and making him look so much softer. He held Phil's eyes as he leaned down and ran his tongue across Phil's stomach – Phil's gasp squeaked out of his throat as Dan collected his come, licking it off his stomach and swallowing it. He made a face.

 

“Not my favorite, but I gotta clean you up,” he murmured. “Gonna take such good care of you, Phil, all the time. Wanna be perfect for you, want you to stay by my side all the time.” He licked up another puddle on Phil's stomach and Phil felt dizzy and sick – he hadn't eaten in almost a full day now, but he could already feel the exhaustion pulling at his eyes.

 

“Tell me, Phil, tell me how much you want me to stay here, take care of you, give you everything you could possibly need.” He finished cleaning Phil's stomach and leaned over him, one hand braced on Phil's other side, his legs curled up, unashamedly naked as he gazed at Phil. “Just love me, Phil. That's all I want. I'll give you everything you could want. Let me take care of you.” He ran his free hand up Phil's chest and sighed, petting his sparse chest hair with the tips of his fingers. “Tell me, Phil. Tell me how perfect I am for you, how much you want me by your side forever – I'll do anything for you.”

 

Phil blinked at him and murmured indistinctly around the gag. Somehow, Dan understood him and his eyes narrowed.

 

“You don't need me to take it out,” he said harshly. “Tell me with your eyes. Show me, Phil.” He leaned forward and his free hand held Phil's jaw in place. “Show me,” he whispered, pinning Phil to the bed with his gaze.

 

Phil's heart stuttered and he held Dan's gaze, hoping, hoping that whatever Dan saw made him happy.


End file.
